learning to love and live
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: dumbledore just died. draco malfoy and severus snape is on the run. draco let loose some unknpwn secrets. slash. love is in the air but can a soulless vessel ell it? R
1. running out of hogwarts

I was running with my godfather. The most horrifying thing just happened a few minutes ago. I was to scared to do anything so I just stood there….wait maybe I should introduce myself.

My name is Draconic Dominick Dragon Bella Zachery Lucius Maya Malfoy. I have like two girls names because my mom wanted a daughter but my dad wanted a son. So my mom calls me Maya or Bella at home and my dad….he really doesn't talk to me.

Why am I running? Well, that's because…my godfather killed Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. It was all a scheme created by the dark lord. I didn't want any thing to do with it but I had to make my father proud.

We ran out of the school. We weren't that far when a curse flew over our heads. I looked behind me and saw potter. I wanted to turn around but my godfather urged me forward.

The whole time we were running I asked myself another question I've been asking my self for five and a half years. The question was, who am I? I could never answer that question. But running from the law and almost killing Dumbledore brought that question back to my mind. Who am I? and what am I? not to mention what do I do? No one has ever answered that question when I first asked it.

They all laughed and said I was being silly. Am I? or am I being logical? Am I a Malfoy or a soulless vessel? Do I love and fix problems or do I hate and cause problems? No one can answer those questions.

In my first year at Hogwarts I figured I was a human that loved. Then in my second year I still believed that I was a human but I wasn't sure if I could love. In my third when I saw Granger with weasley. I was sure I could love. But in my fourth year when potter got injured by that Hungarian horntail…I figured everything I loved died or almost died. In my fifth year when my father was placed in Azkaban I wasn't sure any more what or who I was. But earlier this year I felt like a soulless vessel who couldn't think on his on. I turned my back on everything and any thing I loved. I'm not sure if I sill have it. I felled my job so most likely my mother will be killed. I don't know what to do.

Now I'm running for my life. I'll be staat my godfathers house. That's all I have and thanks to me he doesn't have anything. I don't know anything anymore. It's along way to spinners end.

**Author's note: this is my first chapter. I don't normally do first person view so I thought I'd give it a try. Please read and review.**


	2. life at spinners end

**Draco's POV**

Life at spinners end is a challenge. There's this dog that goes to fetch our mail and a cat that does our shopping and the dog doesn't listen to a word that's said to it. The other day I told it to go check the mail and It just stared at me like I was stupid.

This is the third day I've been trapped inside the house. I mean, I have my fair share of being grounded but those only last two weeks this seems like forever. Well, Peter's still here for me to pick on. But he's always hiding. I suppose life doesn't suck to bad. I spend most of my time locked up in my room thinking about my mother. I think she's dead now….voldemort hasn't written me.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

something isn't right with him. He's been acting strange lately. All he does is sit in his room and think or whatever he claims he's doing. He doesn't goof off anymore. I've also been feeling a lot of tension between us. Maybe he's just growing up…yeah! That's it! He's growing up…or is something bothering him. I don't have the guts to ask…maybe I should.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting in the living room for the first time since we came here. Normally I just keep to my room, but I figured I'd watch TV to loose some tension..

"Draco are you alright?" snape asked me from the kitchen door. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled at me but all I did was look away.

I never did get along with my godfather this year. I think it's because of all the hard work I've been doing and in the end I felled. I guess I'll never be a normal kid. Either I'm a freak cause I'm a wizard or a criminal for a crime I tried to commit but was to innocent to do it. I think I'll ask my dog to take potter a letter. I won't put the address on here so he'll have to send it back with the dog.

I walked over to the desk. I knew Snape was watching me but in wasn't going to say anything. I sat down at the desk and began to write.

_Dear Potter,_

_I'm writing to you to let you know that I'm okay. Not that you care. I just like rubbing it in. I got away with assisted murder and you almost got expelled from Hogwarts for underage wizardry. Ironic isn't it? I'm only writing to you because I need some one to pick on. It's just me here and I am not picking on myself. (that sounds so dumb in writing.) please write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I placed the letter in the envelope and put it on the dogs collar.

"take this to Harry James Potter…and wait for him to write back. Okay?"

The dog barked and ran out of the front door. To pick on Harry really wasn't the reason I sent that letter. I sent it because…well….I care about Harry and I want to make sure his safe. Now that's ironic!


End file.
